element_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica McLean
Angelica McLean is one of three McLean triplets. She is an incredible archer, a brilliant strategist, and, despite her small size, is a fiery warrior. Biography Early Life Angelica McLean is a thirteen year old Water who was born in the capital of the Water Kingdom, Aquas. She is the triplet of B McLean and Eliza McLean, and the daughter of Kristina and Jacob McLean. At her Choosing Ceremony, she almost chose Earth, but decided against it at the last second. This decision would later prove to be life saving, as on her way to Island Four the boat she was on capsized. She nearly drowned, pinned down by a crate, but her powers kicked in and created an air bubble around her. She was able to free herself and swim to safety. Thankfully there were no fatalities, and the group managed to get to Island Four without any further problems. At Element Central Arriving at Element Central, Angelica was placed into the Eight Cohort with her sisters. Angelica soon mastered the bow, and was even able to shoot multiple arrows at once, although she rarely used this skill, as it was unfair in competitions and was primarily used for actual combat. Angelica had a few adventures in her first few years at Element Central. She took part in the 33rd Annual Warship Battle Competition, a competition in which each Cohort takes a small team of ten people and tries to capture as many ships as possible. Each team starts with two longboats, and they must either sink, capture, or destroy enemy ships to win. Once you capture a boat, you raise your team's flag. The team with the most ships at the end of thee hours wins. Angelica and the Eighth Cohort won the 33rd, and competed again the next two years, getting second and fifth place, respectively. In these three years, she became good friends with the Centurion of the Eight cohort, Newt Aycliffe. Angelica and Newt went on to go on many adventures together and saved each other's lives many times. The two were among the survivors in the Island Fourteen Crash, which was in the waning hours of the Peace Years before the Second Element War. Island Four Hostage Crisis More details will be added upon the release of Element Central: Trials. After the Trials, Angelica and her sisters continued on with life as normal. On the night after the Trials, B and Eliza went on Patrol Duty with Nico, Teddy, Lucy and several others. Angelica went back to the Eight Cohort Stockade, unaware that the next morning would bring very unpleasant news. This was what would later be called the Island Four Hostage Crisis. It lasted several days, and saw Eliza and B captured along with several other members of that Patrol. Angelica was one of the five rescuers that tracked and eventually rescued the hostages. Newt was originally supposed to join Jason, Jackson, Hazel and Isabel, but he was sent to Island Six to confront Salazar Rax, a Pyrosian Captain who was leading what would soon be realized to be the invasion of Island Four. Angelica took Newt's place as one of the five rescuers. Later, after returning to camp with the survivors, she attended the funeral for those who died on the mission. The next morning, she was called to the War Room. She, along with Percy and Teddy King, Hazel Jameston and Jenni Khan, were sent with a few others to rescue Newt and his team from Island Six. They succeeded in doing this, but their AETT crashed on Island Fourteen, and the events of their escape and rescue led up to the Battle of Island Four. Battle of Element Central More information will be added soon. Island Fourteen AETT Crash This article is a stub. More information will be added upon the release of Element Central: Resistance Episode One "Crash".